


"The Future" Project Notes/Ideas

by Hope_Tree_Celeste



Series: "The Future" Project (FE:3H) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Notes for "The Future" Project, Snippets, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Tree_Celeste/pseuds/Hope_Tree_Celeste
Summary: Just a quick update on which characters I paired together (they are all pairings that have in-game endings) and their children. All children are my original characters, even if I plan for some of them to be references to other characters in the series. Tips, constructive criticism, and creative input are very much welcome! This will also be updated at random. This will include short stories to build backstories and connections as well as pre-established relationships between 3H characters.
Series: "The Future" Project (FE:3H) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Parents and Children

**Parent Pairings and Children**

(All pairings have an ending in the main game; I will only make minor changes since I’m creating the “fifth path”, so to speak)

Sylvain/Dorothea - 2

(M) Cameron Gautier - born in 1189; 21

(F) Braelyn Gautier - born in 1194; 16

Raphael/Bernadetta - 1

(F) Kimberly Kirsten - born in 1192; 18

Edelgard/Ferdinand - 2

(F) Eleanor von Aegir-Hresvelg - born in 1189; 21

(M) Miles von Aegir-Hresvelg - born in 1191; 19

Caspar/Hilda - 2

(F) Valerie von Bergliez - born in 1191; 19

(M) Jace Goneril - born in 1194; 16

Dimitri/Ingrid - 1

(M) Noah Blaiddyd - born in 1190; 20

Ashe/Annette - 1

(F) Mipha Ubert - born in 1194; 16

Hubert/Shamir - 2

(M) Hector Nevrand - born in 1189; 21

(F) Luna Nevrand - born in 1190; 20

Linhardt/Marianne - 1

(M) Theodore von Hevring-Edmund - born in 1195; 15

Byleth/Dedue - 2

(F) Emily Eisner-Molinaro - born in 1192; 18

(M) Jeralt Eisner-Molinaro - born in 1193; 17

Claude/Petra - 2 (twins)

(F) Amber Macneary - born in 1193; 17

(M) Alm von Riegan - born in 1193; 17

Flayn/Felix - 2

(M) Yuri Fraldarius - born in 1191; 19

(M) William “Will” Fraldarius - born in 1192; 18

Mercedes/Ignatz - 1

(F) Allegra Victor - born in 1190; 20

Lorenz/Lysithea - 1

(F) Ophelia von Ordelia - born in 1188; 22

Seteth/Manuela - 1

Flayn - Married to Felix

*I'm not including Jeritza because I don't have a good grasp on his character

**Ashen Wolves WILL NOT be included because, at the time of me starting this project, the DLC wasn't even released. I barely know the new characters in terms of personality and who they are.

***Cyril will not be included because, being honest here, I don't really like him. Not that his supports aren't good; I just felt that other pairings worked better with what I have in mind for the future.


	2. Braelyn Gautier and Jace Goneril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Caspar and Hilda's only son and Sylvain and Dorothea's only daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few entries are going to be just short snippets from my planning document, but I wanted to post them individually so that the organization is nicer.

Close friends and confidants. This timeline includes Caspar and Bernadetta having their B-Support, but not their A-Support, where Bernie makes Caspar promise to only take her to their spot. At some point, Caspar shows Jace that same spot, saying it was a special place for him. Jace, after noticing that Braelyn would keep finding secluded spots to play her music, brought her there as well. When she’s had a stressful day or just wants to relax, Braelyn gets Jace to bring her to their "secret meeting place". She'll play her violin, and he'll listen to her.


	3. Leonie Pinelli and Alois Rangeld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically Leonie and Alois's official ending from the game and some notes on my reasons for including it in the canon.

_ Leonie joined up with the mercenaries formerly led by Jeralt. As his greatest apprentice, she quickly took on a leadership role, and eventually even inherited the title of Blade Breaker. No matter where she went, however, she was burdened with Jeralt's unpaid tavern tabs. Angry with Alois for pushing these debts upon her, she went to Garreg Mach to force him to pay half the debt. She encountered a smiling Alois, who had become captain of the Knights of Seiros, and who was all too happy in his new prosperity to take the debts back on. It is said that Leonie developed quite the drinking habit once she was free to visit taverns whenever she liked. _

I made Leonie single (since, in the end, the only pair-up option was Lorenz *ugh*) and because it made sense, to me at least. She takes over Jeralt's role as the leader of his mercenaries, but she wanted to keep in touch with Alois. Her connection with him gets the mercenaries good work, and Alois helps Leonie handle Jeralt's debts, as mentioned above.


	4. (SPOILERS) Lysithea von Ordelia and Hanneman von Essar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The specifics of Lysithea and Hanneman's relationship. (MAJOR Spoilers are mentioned; skip this if you have NOT seen Lysithea's supports)

Their ending is not canon in this timeline, though they do grow close during the war. 

Lysithea, after Hanneman dedicates his time to finding a way to cure Lysithea, makes him Ophelia’s godfather, in case he can’t heal her in time and/or something happens to Lorenz or their territory.

At some point, Lysithea will fall ill because of her dual crests. Lorenz, fearing the worst, personally travels to Garreg Mach to notify Hanneman and Ophelia. They leave with Lorenz to Gloucestor territory. Braelyn, worried for her friend (*cough* crush *cough*), convinces Jace and Emily to join her in following them.


	5. Hubert and Braelyn - Story Snippet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of a bullet-point list, I decided to make this one a one-shot. I did my best to keep Hubert in character while also showing the "development" I added to his character for this new era, so I hope he is still in-character.

Everything was peaceful around her, the wind playfully blowing her short, fuschia hair around. Braelyn turned to look at the fields beyond, but saw something strange. Dark spots were littered across the ground before her. She approached one but reeled back when a dark pillar spiked out, rising towards the sky.

Soon the sky was dark, the sun blocked by a blanket of inky darkness. A figure approached her, their black hood obscuring their face. They were soon face-to-face, Braelyn frozen in place from fear. The figure extended their hand towards her. Warmth radiated off of them, but it wasn’t cozy; it was the kind of warmth that came before the fire. Pulling their hand back, they moved to remove their hood-

Braelyn awoke suddenly, breath labored as she willed her heart to calm down. She felt cold sweat keeping her shirt attached to her torso and matting her bangs to her face. Pressing the heel of her palm to her forehead, she sighed harshly.

_ That dream again… That’s the second time that figure has plagued my sleep. I should tell Mama, but she probably won’t know what to do. Uncle Lin would probably study my sleeping habits and the like to see if he can get them to come to mind again. The only one left is Uncle Hubert. _

After spending some time debating her options, Braelyn took a deep breath and climbed out of bed.  _ I hope he’s awake right now. _ She grabbed her sketchbook, where she drew what she saw in her dreams, and carefully climbed out the window of her room. Through the dark streets of Enbarr, she dodged left and right, staying in the shadows so nobody would see her.

The castle stood before her. It was grand and elegant, emphasizing the power of the empire itself with Edelgard leading the people. Taking note of the guards by the front gates, Braelyn dashed towards the shrubbery lining the walls surrounding the castle. She shoved her sketchbook in her pocket and jumped up, grabbing onto the wall and climbing up. When she made it to the top, she scanned the grounds to figure out the guards’ patrol routes.

Landing gracefully on her feet, she ran towards the western side of the palace, where she knew Hubert would be. He was known as a workaholic even before the war that liberated Fodlan, and from what her mother told her, he hadn’t changed after the war ended.

There were a few close calls but she made it without much trouble. Breathing deeply to keep calm, she knocked twice. Shuffling could be heard from behind the door and it opened, revealing a disheveled Hubert. He looked down to see Braelyn staring up at him.

“Bree?” 

Only a few select people knew he had a soft spot for Sylvain’s only daughter. He mainly expressed his affection towards her in private, but he would also convey it through his actions when she was around. Helping her study dark magic, listening to the stories Dorothea told her after a hard day’s work at the opera house. No matter what, he would do his best to make time for her.

She turned away, a faint blush rising to her cheeks. “...I had a nightmare.”

“So you snuck through Enbarr and sneaked past the guards on the night watch just to come talk to me?”

Rather than answering his question, she retorted with, “Can I come in, Uncle? I would rather talk inside.” He nodded, gesturing for her to enter. She sat down on his bed, eyes fixed on his bookshelf. Sitting at his desk, he turned to face her and waited. After a moment, she spoke again. “Do you believe dreams can be more than scenarios your brain creates when you’re asleep?”

That caught him off-guard, though only for a moment. “It is possible. Why, do you think your nightmares hold a deeper meaning?”

She nodded. “For some time now, a hooded figure has corrupted my dreams. Every time they show up, darkness takes hold and destroys the land with their power. Tonight, they almost revealed themself, but I awoke before I could see who it was.” Reaching towards her hip, she pulled out her sketchbook. “But I have every one of them drawn in here. The only one that’s missing is the one from tonight.”

He handed her a pen and she got to work. Once she finished, she handed him the book and pen. Drawn on the pages were images that held similar features: two figures face-to-face, one hooded and the other being Braelyn; darkness surrounding them and flowers wilting on the ground; a strange symbol sketched on the hooded figure’s right hand.

Upon closer inspection, Hubert recognized the mark and bolted from his chair. He kept the sketchbook open in his hand as he skimmed his bookshelf for something.

Braelyn watched him move hurriedly, glancing between the sketchbook’s open pages and his own collection. He pulled one out and flipped it open, searching for the right page. A soft “aha” passed his lips. Turning around, he showed Braelyn her most recent sketch and the page he had his book opened to.

“When did this figure start appearing in your dreams?”

“Roughly a week or two ago.”

“So it’s likely not a coincidence…” He set the books down beside her, pointing to his first. “That mark you drew on the figure’s hand is the same one mentioned in the foreign country of Ylisse’s history. Specifically, the mark represents the dark dragon that tried to destroy said kingdom.”

“But why would they appear in my dream all of a sudden? I’ve never even heard of that kingdom before.” She pondered it for a moment, but nothing seemed to click.

“I am not sure why, but if it keeps happening, let me know. For now, keep drawing what happens and I will see what it could mean.” Closing his book, he moved to put it back on the shelf. Slipping it back into place, he felt two arms wrap around his waist. He turned and lightly rested his hands on her back.

“Thank you, Uncle Hubert.”

“Of course.” He moved back and knelt in front of her. “But you know to keep this between us, correct? I have a… reputation to keep. You understand, right?”

She giggled. “Right.” Dragging her finger across her lips, she added, “My lips are sealed.”

He smiled, a rare sight for most, and led her to the door. “Now get going. I would rather not deal with Dorothea’s nagging for hours on end.” Braelyn nodded before running off, clutching her sketchbook to her chest.

Hubert shook his head, a faint smirk on his face as he closed his office door behind him.


End file.
